Pérdoname
by Yumiss
Summary: Algo qu enunca imaginó. Hay echos que marcan a las personas del dolor que producen. Actos imperdonables. Inu&Kag Oneshort


Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad exclusiva de Rumiko Takahashi.

**CONTIENE ESCENAS DE VIOLENCIA Y LEMON. **

"…_Siempre te protegeré…"_

-----------

Sus ojos volvieron a su color natural abandonando el rojo intenso que durante tantos minutos, llegando a horas, había estado dominando a su dorado de nacimiento. Su piel atigrada por franjas moradas, características de su especie, dejaron paso a la tonalidad pálida y lisa de su piel. Su pelo cayó lacio sobre su espalda perdiendo el encrespamiento animal. Un fuerte dolor de cabeza martilleo su mente, haciéndole llevar sus manos al foco del dolor en un intento de reducirlo. Una mueca torció su gesto. Ese dolor iba a terminar con él a este ritmo. Ese dolor y un gran vacío en su mente le indicaban que había vuelto a ese estado. Y eso, no le gustaba.

Sus manos desprendían un fuerte olor a muerte…y a Kagome. Las miró con miedo, estaban manchadas de sangre youkai pero también había sangre de la chica. Su mente trabajó rápidamente intentando recordar. Miró su cuerpo desprovisto de vestimenta. Todo el desprendía el hedor de sus manos mezclado con el aroma de ella.

¿Qué había hecho esta vez? Una marea de imágenes salteadas golpeó su mente haciéndole caer al suelo.

Ella gritaba, le sonreía, le suplicaba, corría, huía, lloraba…

Cerró los ojos e intentó ordenar las imágenes, buscando las piezas para resolver el puzzle.

---------------

Primero fue aquel youkai que le desarmó y casi elimina a Kagome. Ella consiguió huir, buscando refugio entre los árboles.

Luego todo se volvió oscuro.

Sentía su sangre arder en sus venas acalorándolo. Su estado de superioridad animal le impedía pensar con raciocinio. El youkai a sus pies lo demostraba. Sus manos terminaron de despedazarlo sacando sus entrañas y esparciéndolas. Más tarde seguramente servirían de alimento a algún carroñero.

Su cuerpo pedía más, clamaba por más sangre, fuera de quién fuera. Olfateó en busca de una presa pero fue otro olor lo que captó. Entre el hedor de la sangre y podredumbre que emanaba del amasijo de carne y vísceras en el suelo percibió algo dulce. Su aroma aún estaba ahí y no hacía mucho que se había alejado. Sus labios se abrieron mostrando sus colmillos en una sonrisa. Eso era mejor que la sangre de un demonio. Era una presa más apetitosa.

Sus pies empezaron a moverse desplazando su cuerpo a una velocidad invisible para el ojo humano, esquivando árboles que se interpusieran en su camino, siguiendo el rastro del aroma de Kagome. Su mente saboreaba el momento de encontrarla y su miembro se endurecía en sus pantalones. Llevaba demasiado tiempo reprimido por esa moralidad humana que dominaba su sangre y le impedía ejercitar sus instintos básicos. Su conciencia humana estaba ahora dormida en un rincón de su cabeza y nada podría privarle de ese bocado.

El rastro se hizo más fuerte. Sus pies se pararon en la entrada de una madriguera. Kagome estaba ahí dentro. Sonrió y se agacho.

Kagome había visto aliviada los pantalones rojos de Inuyasha detenerse en la entrada de su escondrijo y sonrió aliviada. Empezó a arrastrarse por el suelo hasta que se topó con la cara del hanyou a unos centímetros de la suya. Su sonrisa se esfumó de su rostro como si la hubiesen dado una bofetada al no encontrarse con las piscinas doradas que tanto amaba. Intentó retroceder por donde se había arrastrado, alejarse de él pero Inuyasha agarró uno de sus tobillos y la sacó de un tirón de su escondrijo. Ella se resistió y le golpeó en la entrepierna con todas sus fuerzas. Esto le dio un pequeño descanso para empezar a correr.

La desesperación se apoderó del rostro de Kagome. Inuyasha había perdido el control y pretendía atacarla. Eso le producía un terrorífico pavor.

Corrió lo más rápido que le permitían sus piernas pero era de esperar que tarde o temprano, y más bien temprano que tarde, él la alcanzase. Y ciertamente el había empezado a seguirla de cerca, saltando sobre las ramas entre los árboles, sin llegar a acercarse del todo. Eso la hizo pensar que jugaba con ella. Sollozó buscando una salida.

El miedo que emanaba de ella excitaba en mayor medida al descontrolado hanyou, pronto se cansó de perseguirla y saltó había ella...

Kagome chilló al sentir el peso de él caer sobre ella, estrellándolos contra el suelo. Sus garras rasgaron su camiseta con rapidez, rasgando también la espalda de la chica junto con la tela. Kagome gritó al notar su piel rasgarse y se giró para enfrentarlo. Las lágrimas empezaron a caer por su rostro.

"¡DETENTE INUYASHA!" Kagome imploró a su parte racional "¡ESTE NO ERES TU! ¡¡PARA!!"

Inuyasha solo sonrió y arrancó su camiseta por delante. Kagome intentó taparse con los brazos, pero él no se lo permitió y se los sujetó llevándolos sobre su cabeza y apoyándolos bruscamente contra el suelo. Su brazo derecho crujió ante la fuerza del chico, haciéndola gritar al sentir su brazo romperse.

"¡¡¡AHHHHHH!!!¡DIOS MIO INUYASHA PARA!" las lágrimas de Kagome ya caían sin control. Su brazo dolía, su espalda escocía e Inuyasha no atendía a razones. Si no lo paraba… esto no era lo que ella había imaginado…

Sus ojos repararon en el collar de perlas en el cuello del hanyou. Creyó ver su salvación aunque supuso que algo se iba a romper cuando el cayese con el impulso del conjuro sobre ella… sus ojos brillaron en un destello de esperanza y hinchó su pecho con una bocanada de aire.

"¡¡¡OSU…"

Inuyasha le tapo la boca con la suya, clavando sus dientes en sus labios y haciéndolos sangrar abundantemente. Ella gritó entre su boca y sollozó más fuerte. La lengua de él comenzó a moverse por su boca con brusquedad y fuerza, sin prestar atención a la posibilidad de si la lastimaba. Kagome aprisionó el músculo entre sus dientes y él gruño violentamente. Kagome le soltó cuando su brazo sano empezó a crujir. Inuyasha se separó de su rostro y la abofeteó con fuerza. El rostro de Kagome giró a la izquierda y sus ojos bailaron mareados por el impacto. Su mente quedó aturdida. Inuyasha se deshizo del resto de ropa que quedaba en el cuerpo de la chica, dejándola semiinconsciente y desnuda bajo él.

Inuyasha empezó a chupar la piel desnuda, mordisqueándola y dejando un reguero de piel rasgada. Su boca se apoderó de uno de sus pechos, succionándolo, y su mano del otro, estrujándolo. Sus garras se clavaron en el un poco y sus dientes perforaron la piel del otro. Kagome empezó a moverse, y el dolor comenzó a volver a su mente haciéndola sollozar. Volvió a forcejear con él pero este era mucho más fuerte… El polvo se entremezcló con sus lágrimas, embarrándola la cara dándole un aspecto mugriento. También ayudaba a ello la sangre seca y tierra que tenía por todo el cuerpo.

Inuyasha perdió el interés del pecho de la chica y su mano se hundió en la cavidad entre sus piernas. Kagome abrió los ojos al sentir los dedos del hanyou arañando su interior y no se atrevió a moverse por miedo al estropicio que podrían hacer sus garras. Su cuerpo se convulsionó frenéticamente por el llanto. Simplemente era algo que para su mentalidad no podía estar ocurriendo. Su boca sabía a sangre y sal y no encontraba la forma de hacerle volver en si. Inuyasha se había convertido en un ser peligroso.

Inuyasha gruño roncamente y dejo de jugar con su intimidad. Ella estaba lista. Sus manos fueron rápidas y giraron en un moviendo rápido el cuerpo de la chica. Kagome se encontró dándole la espalda y sus piernas empezaron a temblar. Su gritaba en busca de una salida. Inuyasha la soltó para desabrochar su ropa y ella aprovechó para intentar escapar. Nuevamente el fue mas rápido y la golpeó en un costado. Volvió a arrastrarla por una de sus piernas y piernas y su rodilla quedó despellejada. Su brazo comenzó a dolerle mucho y se dio cuenta de que no tenía muy buen ángulo.

Una presión en su intimidad la atravesó como un rayo creyendo ser partida en dos. Su boca dejó salir un alarido espeluznante y la sangre de su virginidad manó con fuerza de su entrepierna, deslizándose por el muslo.

Kagome volvió a intentar escapar, llorando y suplicando. Sus gritos no llegaban a nadie. Inuyasha se inclinó sobre ella y apretó sus colmillos contra la piel de su nuca amenazadoramente impidiendo su escape por la fragilidad de la zona de todo el cuello. Sus dientes se adentraron unos milímetros al notar la sumisión de la chica, dejando dos perforaciones imborrables.

Kagome no pudo hacer otra cosa más que llorar y temblar ante el galope del hanyou sobre su espalda. Los movimientos del demonio hería el cuerpo de la mico, friccionándolo contra la arenilla del terreno. Sintió el brazo de Inuyasha rodear su abdomen y levantarla, alzando sus caderas y su torso del suelo. Las garras del él volvieron a rasgar su piel, dejando franjas rojas por donde sus dedos pasaban. Sus pechos dolían y sangraban, y el dolor se intensificó cuando volvió a tomarlos con fuerza el hanyou con sus manos. Las fuerzas de Kagome empezaron a fallar y sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse. Inuyasha sujeto su cuerpo con fuerza volviendo a levantarlo al notar como el peso de la chica se iba precipitando hacía le suelo.

La presión acumulada en la punta de su miembro se relajó al liberar su semilla. Embistió un par de veces más, hasta que detuvo la cópula, descansando un par de segundos antes de separar su unión y marcharse del lugar. El cuerpo de Kagome golpeó el suelo. Su mente la abandonó sumiéndola en la inconsciencia.

-----------------

Inuyasha cerró sus ojos al sentir las lágrimas descendiendo por su mejilla. ¿Cómo había podido?

Mordió uno de sus dedos haciéndolo sangrar con fuerza. Lloró ante los recuerdos de sus actos, pero el último le hizo detenerse. La había dejado sola, desnuda e inconsciente en el bosque.

Se levantó corriendo, haciendo caso omiso de su desnudez, y se dirigió hacia donde había dejado a la chica. Prono vio su cuerpo ensangrentado en el suelo aparecer ante él. Se espantó del estado en el que la había dejado. Su espalda estaba totalmente arañada, su brazo completamente roto. De su entrepierna manaba sangre mezclada con sus fluidos. Sus brazos la izaron y la dieron la vuelta. Su rostro estaba morado. Sus pechos tenían heridas. Sus labios desgarrados. Su abdomen tenía rasgaduras. Sus rodillas estaban en carne viva.

Gordos lagrimones bajaron nuevamente por su rostro y su respiración se agitó por el sollozo. No era posible que le hubiera echo semejante tortura a la mujer que amaba.

Cogió su cuerpo con cuidado, junto con su haori, y se dirigió al rió que corría cerca. Al legar introdujo el cuerpo de Kagome y se dispuso a limpiar las heridas. Sentía que su alma se iba rompiendo cada vez más según pasaba sus dedos por las aberturas de la piel. Su cuerpo se convulsionó al pensar que podría haberla matado…

Levantó el cuerpo de Kagome y lo cubrió con el haori que trajo. Examinó cada herida. Tardarían en sanar, pero más lo harían las heridas internas que le había causado. Esas que no se podían ver pero que rompían un corazón.

Poco a poco Kagome se fue despertando. Sus ojos se abrieron con pesadez y su boca profirió un quejido cuando fue a mover su brazo. Lo primero que distinguió fue los orbes dorados y una aureola plateada. Después comprendió que era el cabello de Inuyasha y aquellos sus ojos. Su rostro se transfiguró en una mueca de terror y tal aroma chocó contra el olfato del hanyou haciéndole alejarse un poco. Las lágrimas volvieron a surgir y el intento acercarse pero ella reaccionó con histeria.

"¡NO TE ACERQUES A MI!"

Kagome se incorporó con dificultad y se abrazó a si misma, enterrando su rostro entre sus rodillas. Inuyasha tocó su cabeza con cuidado y ella se apartó con brusquedad.

"¡NO ME TOQUES!"

Inuyasha bajó la mano parada en el aire con lentitud y agachó un poco su cabeza. Sus ojos también lloraron. Ella le despreciaba y lo peor de todo es que tenía toda la razón del mundo para hacerlo. No podía culparla.

"Kagome yo…"

"¡Me importa una mierda!¡No quiero saberlo, no quiero verte!¡¡Me has arrebatado mi virginidad a la fuerza!!"

"Yo…lo siento… nunca quise hacerte daño.."

"No quiero ir tus excusas" se levantó del suelo y susurró con cansancio "Nunca pensé que harías algo así… nunca"

"Kag.."

"Me has pegado. Me has roto un brazo. Me has violado. No me pidas que te escuche o te perdone, porque no voy a hacerlo."

Inuyasha se la quedó mirando llorando en silencio. Ella se levanto y comenzó a andar. El la siguió sin decir nada tres pasos por detrás. Tras veinte minutos andando apareció el pozo ante ellos. Kagome se sentó en el borde.

"No voy a volver. No vas a seguirme. Nunca me has conocido"

El fue a hablar, pero ella ya había saltado sin tan siquiera mirar atrás. Solo quedaba un resplandor rosado. Sus fragmentos.

Esta vez si que era su culpa y él no tenía nada que pudiese hacer parea enmendar su error. Solo le quedaba esperar que algún día ella lo perdonara y volviese, aunque sabía que eso no sucedería.

Cuando Kagome tocó el suelo al otro lado, las lágrimas volvían a caer desmesuradamente acompañadas por el grito de su llanto. Ella se sentó en el suelo, ignorando el dolor de sus heridas y entre lamentos consiguió recitar un conjuro. El interior del pozo quedó sellado. Con la ayuda de un solo brazo consiguió sacar su cuerpo del agujero. Arriba retiró las escalera y puso el tablón que lo cubrió tiempo atrás. Recitó otras palabras distintas y un resplandor azulado se dejo ver entre las rendijas de la madera durante un segundo antes de desaparecer. Nada podría pasar su primera barrera y menos aún lo haría de la segunda. El pozo quedó sellado.

--------------

Era una tarde calurosa de verano. Las cigarras se oían por todas partes y los pájaros piaban continuamente. El cielo empezaba a teñirse de una tonalidad anaranjada que indicaba que el anochecer se acercaba. Kagome caminaba por la acera cargando las bolsas de la compra. Su rostro presentaba las primeras arrugas de alguien que ha sufrido prematuramente y ha envejecido antes de tiempo. Su cabello azabache había adquirido alguna tonalidad blanquecina fruto de sus primeras canas anticipadas. Ahora era más corto y ya no brillaba como antes. Su cuerpo había adquirido algunas curvas prominentes pero seguía siendo bonito. Sus ojos reflejaban añoranza en recuerdo de personas del pasado. La decepción seguía presente en su rostro aun después de seis largos años. No había podido olvidar pero su corazón hacia tiempo que había empezado a mitigar su dolor. Su madre nunca descubrió que fue lo que sucedió en realidad entre ellos, pero sabía que no fue algo bueno. Lo único que ella le dijo es que le habían roto el corazón y nunca quiso hablar de ello.

Kagome suspiró y siguió caminando, tenía que llegar para hacer la cena. Sus pies estaban algo cansados y le pedían una pausa para reponerse. Los tacones llevaban toda la tarde molestándola mientras enseñaba los pisos que tenía que vender. Había sido una dura jornada de trabajo.

A lo lejos vio un hombre parado en su misma acera y sin saber porqué le vinieron recuerdos del otro mundo. No había vuelto. Pensó en sus amigos. Sango y Miroku seguramente se habían terminado casando. Sabía que los dos se amaban, pese a la perversión del monje y la testarudez de su amiga. Era probable que tuvieran algún retoño ya… Shippou habría crecido una barbaridad en estos seis años y es probable que no lo reconociese si lo tuviese delante. Ya sería un joukai joven fuerte. Y él…él ya no estaría allí. Habría abandonado ese mundo para seguir a esa mujer. Varias veces sintió la tentación de ir a verles, pero habían pasado muchos años y no habría sabido que decirles después de tanto tiempo… no, era mejor así. Cada cual en su mundo. Suspiró nuevamente.

Kagome se apartó un poco para no chocar con el hombre que ahora estaba más cerca pero a medida que se iba acercando sus pies iban deteniéndose hasta hacerlo completamente a cuatro pasos de la figura. Sus ojos lo analizaron enteramente. ¿Acaso era posible? Dio un paso atrás sin pensarlo.

Un traje negro ejecutivo cubría un cuerpo muy bien formado, dándole un aspecto irremediablemente atractivo. Por su físico pudo determinar que aproximadamente tendría unos 40 años a lo sumo, pero se conservaba joven. Un sombrero negro cubría su cabeza, pero una masa plateada sobresalía por la nuca. Eso fue lo que hizo que la respiración de Kagome se cortara y diera un paso hacía tras. No alcanzaba a ver su rostro. Le hombre al sentir la mirada de la mujer en su espalda se giró hacía ella. El chocolate puro y el cabello de ángel se mezclaron intensamente. Kagome cerró sus ojos y los volvió a ver, volviendo a encontrar el mismo intenso dorado de hacía unos segundos. Su labio inferior tembló y su voz se quebró temblorosa en su garganta.

"¿Inuyasha?"

El hombre sonrió y la abrazó. Ella se puso rígida ante la fuerza de sus brazos y el la soltó con pesar.

"Hola Kagome"

Ella dejo caer las bolsas al suelo "¿Cómo es posible, que haces aquí?"

"Buscarte"

"¡Pero deberías estar muerto!"

"¿Porqué debería estarlo?" preguntó extrañado. Luego sonrió "Si lo estuviera me habría reencarnado en esta época probablemente, Kagome" fue a tocarla pero sus gritos acudieron a su mente y se detuvo en el momento. "Ven, tenemos que hablar."

Kagome dudó por un momento el seguirle o no. Le había causado mucho dolor en el pasado… Su mirada volvió a cruzarse con la suya suplicante por la aceptación. Quiso salir corriendo pero en el fondo su corazón deseaba saber que hacía el en su época, así vestido y con esa apariencia. Apartó su mirada y empezó a caminar hacía su lado. Inuyasha sonrió y la llevó a un parque cercano al templo.

Cuando llegaron el cielo adoptaba tonalidades moradas. Se sentaron en los columpios. Kagome dejó las bolsas en un banco próximo antes de sentarse en el columpio y empezar a columpiarse con los pies apoyados en el suelo. Inuyasha se mantuvo quieto mirándola. Se fijó en que los nudillos de Kagome se ponían blancos de la fuerza con la que estaba sujetando la cadena y ella le miró insistente.

"Yo… no sabes cuanto siento todo lo que sucedió"

"No es cuestión de sentirlo. Pudiste haberme matado. Me arrebataste todos mis sueños, mis deseos, mis fantasías… la oportunidad de disfrutar de algo que se supone tendría que haber sido hermoso y que solo recuerdo con pavor"

"Pero no era yo" suspiró "Quiero decir que la sangre me dominaba. Me guiaba por instintos animales en un estado por sobrevivir. Sabes que es lo que ocurre cuando llego a ese estado. Solo busco matar, sangre. Sabes que yo no soy esa bestia, aunque dicha bestia resida en mi interior. Lo que te hice… fue el instinto de reproducción animal que me guió"

"Me violaste" Ella le miró con el ceño fruncido. Sus ojos reflejaban dolor.

"Pero nunca quise hacerlo"él la miró suplicante.

"¡Pero lo hiciste!" ella elevó la voz y el agachó la cabeza.

"Porque era un animal en ese momento. En mis cabales nunca había echo semejante cosa. Yo te amaba. Me habría quitado la vida antes."

"Pero sigues vivo, por lo que deduzco que no te la quitaste" ella apartó la mirada.

"No cómo crees. He intentado morir cada día después de aquello" ella giró su rostro sin entenderle. El suspiró. "¿Kagome que crees que hubiera pedido a la perla?"

"No lo sé, porque hay varias opciones como ser un demonio completo, animal por consiguiente, revivir a Kikyo tal vez… no sé, dímelo tú"

Él negó con la cabeza "Nada de eso. Me habría convertido en humano para estar a tu lado. Pero tu ya no estabas conmigo."

"Vete a la mierda, tu querías estar con Kikyo, no me vengas con gilipolleces" Kagome se levantó del columpio y le dio la espalda "¿Qué quieres después de seis años? ¿No has podido venir antes si tantas ganas tenías de contarme tonterías?"

"Dijiste que no te siguiera" Ella le miró con una ceja levantada "pero no es por eso por lo que no vine. El pozo estaba sellado"

"Aja, hice un buen trabajo con ese criadero de moho. ¿Has tardado entonces seis años en romperlo?"

"No"

Ella rió "Entonces la palurda de Kikyo a tardado seis años en romperlo. Pensé que era una gran sacerdotisa y resulta que tiene problemas para romper un sello de su propia reencarnación."

"Kikyo murió dos semanas después de irte" Kagome le miró a los ojos. "Sus almas abandonaron su cuerpo al negarme a ir con ella. Se dejó morir"

"Veo que tienes tendencia a incumplir tus promesas. No fuiste con ella al infierno y a es verdad que me protegiste… pero no de ti" Kagome bajo al cabeza "¿Cómo rompiste el sello?"

"No lo hice" el clavó sus ojos en su cabeza gacha.

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Qué no he atravesado el pozo. Sigue sellado" los ojos de Kagome brillaron un momento.

"Imposible, no estarías en esta época"

"Pues lo estoy" él se levantó y Kagome se le acercó. Le examinó con lentitud, cada rasgo de su cara. Agitó su cabeza, ¿podría ser…?

"Inuyasha… nunca te pregunte que edad tenías…" sus palabras fueron dudosas.

"150 años. Los demonios envejecen despacio"

"¿Cu-cuántos tienes ahora?" su voz tembló.

"… 656 años"

Kagome se sentó en el suelo sin importarle que sus ropas quedaran ensuciadas por la arena del parque. Inuyasha se agachó buscando sus ojos. Ella levantó la cabeza tras unos segundos de meditación.

"¡656! ¡¿Cómo coño vas a tener 656 años si solo han pasado 6?!"

"No Kagome… para mí no han pasado solo 6 años… han pasado 506. Te he dicho que no he atravesado el pozo."

La joven lo miró incrédula sin comprender exactamente. ¿Tenía que pensar había esperado cinco siglos para hablarle? Era todo tan… difícil de creer… "Por el amor de Dios Inuyasha… ¡Son cinco siglos! ¡Estarías muerto!"

Inuyasha sonrió pero su rostro reflejó tristeza. "Kagome yo no pudo morir"

"¿Qué? ¿Por qué?" ella se agarró a sus hombros. Inuyasha apoyó su frente en la de la suya y resguardó sus manos entre las suyas. Kagome tuvo el impulso de zafarse pero algo en su interior se lo impidió. Inuyasha aspiró fuertemente.

"Este olor… lo adoro. Es tan dulce…" Kagome se sonrojó. "Solo he venido a explicarte. No quiero que hables, solo escucha por favor"

Kagome le miró y el abrió sus ojos, clavando sus pupilas intensas, tristes, en las de ella. Kagome suspiró y asintió.

"Verás… aunque en por aquel entonces yo tenía 150 años era una persona muy inmadura. 50 de esos años los pasé dormido y los demás huyendo de humanos y youkais que me amenazaban y odiaban. Esos años los pase solo, hasta que la conocí a ella. A Kikyo.

Ella fue una muchacha que logró mirar en mi interior y hacer que yo sintiese que podría haber un sitio para mí, junto a ella, aunque tuviese que cambiar por ella. Me enamoré de ella, y ella de mí.

Pero nos engañaron.

Ella murió y yo prácticamente también. Estaba destinado a un sueño eterno. Ella había sido la mano que me lanzó a la muerte. Todo fue oscuridad hasta que un día, sin entender porqué, desperté.

Tú estabas ahí pidiéndome ayuda al ser atacada por aquel ciempiés. En mi interior se encontraba la rabia hacía la mujer que me engañó y tu eras igual a ella… su reencarnación y desee odiarte, peor no podía. Tú no eras ella y yo en el fondo aun la amaba.

Me di cuenta de las diferencias entre vosotras. Tu eres todo lo que ella deseó ser y ahondaste en mí corazón al igual que ella hizo. Fuiste la segunda persona en hacerlo y yo me sentía frustrado. Su recuerdo me atormentaba. Pensaba que la vida me había sonreído con una segunda oportunidad pero entonces Kikyo regresó.

Un cuerpo de barro y huesos sirvió de recipiente para los restos de su alma. Un ser corrompido, reflejo de lo que fue en el pasado. Como he dicho, su recuerdo me atormentaba. Tú habías penetrado en mi interior y ella había vuelto a resurgir. Yo no sabía que debía hacer y prometí buscar la venganza para nuestro engaño.

Tú estabas a mi lado, animándome, y yo me negaba a amarte porque no quería ser feliz. Pensaba que si llegaba a serlo, algo malo pasaría y no quería que eso sucediese.

El recuerdo de Kikyo se fue haciendo irremediablemente lejano y tu cada día ocupabas más espacio de mi corazón… pero la promesa con ella seguía vigente.

Finalmente terminé por comprender que yo solo amaba a una persona. A ti. Pero era demasiado orgulloso para reconocerlo ante ti y Kikyo… decidí que hasta que no solucionara mi pasado no iría a por mi futuro.

Simplemente me limite a disfrutar de los momentos que pasabas a mi lado, de tu sonrisa, estremeciéndome al sonido de tu voz, a robarte algún beso fugaz mientras dormías… Mí corazón se aceleraba ante tu presencia y cercanía. Deseaba poder derrotar a Naraku para al fin ser libre para amarte.

Mí deseo a la perla habría sido la paz para Kikyo, el perdón de su alma. Pero me vi obligado a pedir otro cuando recuperé la joya…

Ese día tuve mucho miedo. Un joukai casi te mata y me la sangre me dominó para defenderte. Mí mente perdió el control de mi cuerpo. El instinto se adueñó de todo. Eliminé al youkai y capté tu olor. Estabas en celo y eso nubló del todo el poco control que mi mente pudiese arrebatarle a mi instinto.

Kagome he intentado morir cada día después de aquello. Tras saber que no podría atravesar el pozo y alcanzarte. Después de haberte perdido por dañarte de semejante forma salvaje. Se que no es excusa para lo que hice, pero es la única verdad de lo que paso aquel día. Yo no era yo. Y esta es mí maldición por ser un híbrido."

Inuyasha suspiró y Kagome le instó a seguir con un movimiento de su cabeza. La noche ya había caído y las farolas se habían encendido. Inuyasha puso su chaqueta sobre los hombros de Kagome. La noche era fría pese al calor del día.

"Creeme que nunca, jamás habría hecho algo así. Quería que esa vez hubiera sido algo especial entre nosotros, una demostración de nuestros sentimientos, de nuestro amor… Me habría encantado poder rodearte con mis brazos mientras nuestros hijos jugaban por el jardín nuestra casa. Habría deseado poder zurrar al chico que se acercase a nuestra hija o enseñar a pelear a nuestro hijo… pero eso es algo que ya no podré ver.

Es un error que jamás debí cometer. Nunca tendría que haber soltado la espada en la batalla. Si lo hubiera sabido me habría dejado matar por el demonio o lo habría echo yo mismo con Tessaiga.

He esperado todos estos años con la esperanza de que algún día lograras perdonarme, ¿Crees que eso será posible?"

Inuyasha se puso de rodillas "Yo te amaba Kagome, y aun lo hago intensamente. Si no me perdonas lo entenderé, pero ¿Podrás hacerlo alguna vez?"

Kagome lo miró con tristeza y con sus manos limpió las lágrimas que caían de los ojos del hanyou. Le abrazó y él se aferró a ella.

"Te perdono, Inuyasha"

El comenzó a llorar descontroladamente en su pecho. Kagome le acarició la cabeza, quitándole el sombrero y revelando sus orejas aplastadas contra su cuero cabelludo.

"Gracias Kagome"

"¿Cuál fue tu deseo?"

El intentó controlar su llanto, lográndolo medianamente y luego levantó su rostro hacía ella.

"No morir hasta que me perdonaras"

Ella guardó silencio. Sus ojos reflejaban tristeza. Un líquido caliente fue manchando sus manos. Al mirarlo comprendió que ese líquido venía de Inuyasha.

"Sangras…"

"Me muero"

Kagome cerró los ojos y recordó una frase que él había dicho. _He intentado morir cada día después de aquello._ No pudo evitar mirarlo con nostalgia y algunas lágrimas que empezaban a asomar por el borde de sus ojos.

"Comprendo"

"¿Estarás bien?" se acercó un poco a ella.

Kagome asintió. "¿Vendrás a buscarme?"

Inuyasha sonrió "Cuando llegue el momento, te enseñaré el camino, mientras tanto estaré a tu lado aunque no puedas verme"

Kagome le besó y el la beso cuando se separó de él.

"Ashiteru, Kagome"

"Ashiteru, Inuyasha"

El se separó de ella. Su cuerpo comenzaba a esfumarte, pero en sus ojos reinaba la paz. Sus labios se movieron una vez más y su cuerpo se hizo polvo. Kagome recogió las cenizas y las metió dentro de una de las bolsas. Podía prescindir de las patatas.

Aspiró fuertemente antes de marcharse. El aroma a bosque aun estaba presente. Su aroma. Las lágrimas empezaron a caer rápidamente, pero ella sonrió.

------------

"He llegado"

Dejó las bolsas en la cocina, menos la que contenía las cenizas de Inuyasha. Estas fueron trasladad a una urna que llevó a su habitación.

Escuchó ruido en la habitación de al lado y sonrió esperando. Se sentó en su cama mirando la urna sobre la mesa. Unos segundos más tarde la puerta de su habitación se abrió dejando entrar una figura pequeña que corrió a abrazarla. El pelo plateado y rizado caía hasta los hombros y las orejitas sobre su cabeza le hacían cosquillas en la mejilla al moverse. Buscó los ojos dorados que iluminaban el rostro rosado.

"¡Tardaste mucho! La abuela me hizo ramen"

Le sonrió y agradeció mentalmente que su madre le hubiera echo la cena, dejarían su cena de cumpleaños para el día siguiente.

"No importa. Sayuri ¿duermes conmigo?"

"¡Hai!"

La pequeña rió alegre y se deslizó entre las sabanas de la cama de su madre. Kagome la abrazó tiernamente mientras la pequeña se dormía entre sus brazos.

"_¿Cuidarás de ella por mí?"_

"Lo haré, cariño, lo haré."

-------- FIN --------

Muy buenas. ¿Qué os ha parecido? Hacía tiempo que lo tenía escrito, pero me ha costado tiempo pasarlo al ordenador. Era algo que llevaba en mente mucho tiempo, la verdad y no se que agrado tendrá. Esperó no haberme pasado con la violación…

Yumi


End file.
